


A Taste of the Storm, Epilogue

by Nightwing37



Series: A Taste of the Storm [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/pseuds/Nightwing37
Summary: The conclusion of our journey with Marek...
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: A Taste of the Storm [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909825





	A Taste of the Storm, Epilogue

A small set of pings echoed in Marek’s ears. His eyes strained and he tossed upon reconnecting all of himself mentally to the moment. He was dazed, a bit confused, and hungry. He was weak and the mere act of opening his eyes was a surprise. The nurse ran over and double checked on him as Cid popped into reality and floated over.  
“How...how long?”  
“It’s been three days.”  
“The boy?”  
“We brought him back with us.”  
Cid stopped talking and Marek sighed. He was still frustrated that he wasn’t able to save him. He didn’t deserve to pay in the way he did. Cid lowered the eye on his shell, showing his sadness at the situation as well. After a few moments he began to explain all about the ride home, getting him here, and how he had been out for so long.  
“So wait...did you try to heal me?”  
“Of course I did! What kind of ghost would I be if I hadn’t?”  
“So why am I stuck in this bed?”  
“You pushed yourself so hard, that even a full healing couldn’t help all the way. I kept your body from falling apart, but the amount of light you were channeling was above the normal amount recommended for a human vessel.”  
“So…”  
“So, we brought you here. They’ve been keeping tabs on you. All we could do is let your body work itself out.”  
His statement made Marek slide his hand down his chest and that’s when he noticed that his scar had gotten a bit shorter. He was surprised, but a familiar voice stopped the discussion between the guardian and his ghost.  
“Marek. Good to see you’re awake.”  
“Nice to be awake, commander.”  
“Don’t worry about reports or anything like that. Your fireteam and Ikora both explained to me what occurred. Excellent work. Please, take a rest. We’ll talk when you’re ready.  
“About what sir?”  
“About the proposal you put together before you left on this mission.”  
As Zavala walked out of the med bay, Marek lowered his head and smiled before looking around. The nurse pulled up with a pile of new garments and a small note atop. It simply read, “From the Vanguard” with an “I” at the end of it. He knew whom it was from, but didn’t question anything. He was just happy to be alive.  
“Hey, where’s…?”  
“They’re over with Amanda, last I checked.”  
Marek tore into his clothes, figuring out every piece and placing it on his body. It was a nice style, very urban. The pants and jacket had a snake design over them in silver, while the main material was black. The mask even had a snake design on the front screen to project a deadly visage. The gauntlets had armored forearms and hands for extra power in a strike. Lastly however, he noticed something was missing. There was no cloak, but the jacket had a large hood of its own for being out and about. He was impressed and after lacing up the boots, was on his way.  
An hour later, he was over near the door to the hanger, when he spotted an odd sight. Zavala and Ikora standing out on the landing, with Aurelia and Feyla buzzing around them. He smiled and couldn’t believe they were all there. As he walked over in his new wardrobe, Aurelia came over and took his hand. It was quite a surprise to the two senior Guardians, but Zavala smirked a tiny bit as he understood that love can make you do amazing things. Zavala cleared his throat and spoke first.  
“Marek. You said you wanted to propose an idea to me?”  
“Yes, I do. I’ve been around since before the Awoken joined us as allies. Recently, I’ve noticed that there are no Hunters permanently located in the Tower that could help newer, younger Guardians. I want to be that person.”  
“You? But you didn’t…”  
“I know, commander. I didn’t do the Hunter Dare. At the same time, there is also another reason I want to be here more. I feel like I could help keep the Tower safe and secure...alongside my fireteam.”  
He gently squeezed Aurelia’s hands inside of her gloves. She had also gotten new armor to make up for the set that was heavily damaged in the mission. Feyla whizzed past him and nuzzled herself into his cheek, to show how fond she was of him. They all looked at Ikora and Zavala, who chuckled a tiny bit before nodding a couple of times.  
“Find a place where people can find you easily and I will send another person or frame to help you with an ordinance you might give out to the new ones coming your way.”  
Aurelia and Marek smiled at each other, no helmet to distract them from their special someone. She kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away.  
“I have to get back to work. See you at home?”  
He looked into her eyes and nodded silently as a part of him was finally at peace. He had conquered a part of himself, his enemies, and had found a place for him to come back to. He was no longer wayward. He walked around and finally found a space for himself on the upper level of the main area. He could view it all from on high, but didn’t feel distant. He smiled as he met a few of the newer guardians and a couple of Hunters starting out for the first time.  
As the sun began to dip below the horizon, the couple met in the marketplace near Ikora’s station. They held hands and lazily walked along until they came to the large wooden door. Marek reached out and almost teared up. He had made it back. As they went inside, the two took off their armor and relaxed to the sound of the breeze and the sight of the moon outside their window.  
“We’re home.”  
“We’re home.”


End file.
